


Negative space

by laughingpineapple



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fanart, Ghosts, Longing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: Reach back. Reach back.





	Negative space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amoama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/gifts).



 

([Alt. background](https://78.media.tumblr.com/4f184221ea5cdffd55c6be098067bfb0/tumblr_p291xlTTB21qic729o1_1280.png))


End file.
